villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Arthur Friedkin
Dr. Arthur Friedkin is the driving force of the Grave Encounters duology. He is portrayed by Arthur Corber. Appearance Dr. Arthur Friedkin appears as a deadly ghost with a male nurse outfit. He wears some sort of a helmet. He has a nightmarish face-looking, with big, empty orbits. History ''Grave Encounters'' At the end of the movie, Lance Preston, the only one still alive, turns the camera back on after finding the secret operating room of Dr. Arthur Friedkin, who performed unethical experiments on Collingwood's patients. Lance finds pictures of the experiments, along with pictures of his team also being experimented on. He also finds evidence of satanic rituals and black magic. Lance turns around to see Friedkin performing a lobotomy on one of the team members. Lance stumbles over a skull causing Friedkin to be closer to the camera before his face turns grotesque and roars at him. Lance's screams are heard before the camera cuts out. The camera is turned back on, showing Lance alive, though his eye is bleeding from a lobotomy. He then states to the camera "I'm so much better now...finally, I can go home," before the screen cuts to black, implying that he has now gone mentally insane from his operation. ''Grave Encounters 2'' While Alex Wright and Jennifer wander the tunnels, they enter the surgical ward and see Dr. Friedkin's satanic altar. The lights flash on, and the pair hides. They see the doctor and his nurses bring in a patient and perform a lobotomy. The nurses then present an infant to Dr. Friedkin, who sacrifices it, draining its blood all over the patient. One of the nurses hears Jennifer's terrified whimpers. She approaches their hiding place, so the couple flees in horror only to find themselves back at the red door. Personality Dr. Arthur Friedkin's personality is mostly unknown, but there is no doubt that, considering his actions in both movies, as well the nature of the haunted asylum, that he is an utterly insane and monstrous scientist who take joy in tormenting and sacrificing patients and strangers alike. He totally disregards human's lifes and only cares about his experiments. He is also highly sadistic, playing mind-games with his victims and toying with Lance once he brainwashed him. Dr. Frienkin's altars and murders hint that he is satanist and he possibly sold his soul in order to continue living after his corporeal death. Trivia *Dr. Friedkin is arguably the true main antagonist of the series as a whole because he caused all the events in the first film and was responsible for Lance becoming insane, which led up to the events of the second film. *He is very similar to Dr. Vannacutt as both are cursed doctors who run a hospital, and were used to torment their patients and kill in atrocious ways anyone who dare to trespass their domain. They were highly sadistic and even in death, continued to torture and murdering. **However, unlike Dr. Vannacutt who was shown to be a caring doctor before his corruption, Dr. Friedkin was never presented as such. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Abusers Category:Archenemy Category:Barbarian Category:Bigger Bads Category:Brainwashers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Criminals Category:Damned Souls Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Elderly Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Guardians Category:Heretics Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Immortals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Movie Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Noncorporeal Category:Oppressors Category:Paranormal Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Sadists Category:Satanism Category:Serial Killers Category:Stalkers Category:Successful Category:The Heavy Category:Torturer Category:Trickster